


Just A Little Miracle

by BlindingEchoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jack Kline as God, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindingEchoes/pseuds/BlindingEchoes
Summary: Dean can’t find his dog, who’s been acting really strange recently, there’s got to be a completely reasonable and not at all cosmically insane reason for that, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Just A Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonsterShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterShow/gifts).



> Written for the Profound Bond Exchange, the theme was reunion, I cannot image why *glares at the CW*
> 
> Anyway! I got the immense joy of creating something for MonsterShow who liked canonverse first times fics, also non cracky humour. Which I attempted to go for but honestly fluff won over humour, sorry! I originally was going to slip some of the more *wiggles eyebrows* tropes in but unfortunately with the word cap, I ended up having to cut things down. Hopefully you still enjoy this! 🥰

Dean walked into the bunker’s kitchen to find Sam and Eileen sitting at the table enjoying their morning coffees, he hated to burst their little love bubble, but he was going to anyway. “Hey, Sammy?” The taller man’s attention turned to Dean, his eyebrows raised expectantly. “Have you seen Miracle?” Dean asked, looking more than a little worried about his dog.

“Um, no, I don’t think so, not today. But it’s only ten, I mean, he’s probably snoring and drooling on one of the library chairs still.” Sam said with a shrug, he liked the dog as much as Dean did, well maybe not  _ that _ much, but he liked it nonetheless, it was nice to have a pet around the bunker.

“No, he’s not in the library. He’s not in my room or the Dean Cave, I can’t find him anywhere.” Dean said with a huff, flopping down onto one of the stools, leaning his elbows on the table.

“Well, it’s not like he ran away, he can’t get out of the bunker without one of us.” Sam pointed out, not quite sure why his brother seemed so concerned. True, it had been a tough couple of months since they and Jack had defeated Chuck. Hardest on Dean when it became clear that Castiel wasn’t coming back, that Jack was unable to return the Angel the way he had everyone else. It was also hard no longer having the Nephilim around, losing the kid, even though he wasn’t technically dead, was rough as well. There were two celestial being shaped holes in their lives that made waking up and acting like everything was okay, very difficult. Dean didn’t like to talk about Cas, didn’t want to explain how he had summoned The Empty and why it had taken him. All Sam knew was that he had done it to save Dean and essentially the world and that Jack said it had something to do with his true happiness, whatever the hell that meant. Sam didn’t push, he knew his brother and pushing Dean was never a good idea. But he also wasn’t an idiot, if Cas died to save Dean and to summon The Empty he needed to admit to something he hadn’t admitted to before, then Sam had a pretty good idea what that something had been.

“He’s just been acting funny the last couple days.” Dean said with a worried sigh about Miracle.

“How so?” Eileen asked curiously.

“He won’t eat his food, he won’t even take a table scrap -“ Dean ignored Sam’s unimpressed bitch face at the information that Dean was giving the dog scraps, the last thing they needed was Miracle to start begging at their legs every meal. “He barely drinks, I even tried putting bottled water in his bowl and he turned his nose up at it. He doesn’t come when you call, refuses to go out for walks, won’t sleep in his dog bed, hell, he hasn’t jumped up onto my bed to wake me up in like three days!” Dean proceeded to look more and more pinched as he spoke, clearly worried about the animal. “Something’s wrong.”

“Well if he’s not going out for walks, I shudder to think where he’s been doing his business.” Sam cringed.

“I tell you that my dog is acting like a complete stranger and you’re worried about a couple of turds in the bunker?” Dean deadpanned, glaring at Sam.

“Sorry.” The taller hunter muttered, Eileen having kicked him under the table.

“Maybe you should take him to the vet?” Eileen suggested. “I’ll go with you.” She offered with a kind smile, clearly Dean was upset and he needed support. Normally Sam wouldn’t be so quick to ignore Dean’s concerns, but just that Monday he had caught Miracle tearing up one of his socks in the library, so he doubted that by Thursday the dog had suddenly gone through an entire personality change, it was probably just Dean being neurotic. Admittedly the animal had become Dean’s own personal little saviour, the dog was rarely away from Dean’s side, keeping the older hunter from falling into a bottle or spiralling into a pit of despair just by laying it’s fluffy head on his knee or curling up on Dean’s lap when he would doze off in front of the tv.

Dean sighed. “Yeah, maybe a visit to the vet for a check up wouldn’t be a bad idea, if only I could find him.”

Seeing the genuine look of concern on his brother’s face, Sam put his coffee mug down. “We’ll help you look for him, sure the bunker’s big, but there’s not that many places a dog can hide. It’s not like he has opposable thumbs to open doors with.”

“Thanks guys.” Dean said gently, worry still etched across his face. 

+*+*+*+*+

It was more than two hours of searching before both Sam and Eileen began to really worry as well, Miracle was nowhere to be found.  _ “Don’t animals crawl away and hide when they’re dying? _ _”_ Eileen signed to Sam as they made their way back to the library to regroup.

Sam nodded.  _ “That’s what I’m worried about, what if something is really wrong? At first I thought Dean was just being a helicopter dog owner, but this isn’t like Miracle at all.”  _ He signed back, not wanting Dean to possibly hear them talking about the worse case scenario, although Sam knew his brother, Dean was probably already thinking the same thing.

_ “Well, we have to do something.” _ Eileen signed as the couple walked into the library only to both stop dead in their tracks, standing in the middle of the room was Jack, Miracle sitting by his feet.

“Um... Dean!?” Sam hollered over his shoulder, knowing his voice would carry down the halls of the bunker even if his brother hadn’t already been heading in the same direction that they were. True to Sam’s assumption, it was less than a minute before the sound of Dean running down the echoey halls could be heard, his boots clunking heavily. He skidded to a halt between Sam and Eileen, a hand on both of their shoulders to steady himself, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

“Jack!?”

“Hello.” The childlike God waved, still managing to be awkward as all hell even though he was now the ‘big man upstairs’ as it were.

“Miracle! What the hell!? You had my dog!?” Dean rushed forward, dropping to his knees to be able to wrap his arms around the dog, patting him happily.

Eileen glanced at Sam, making a little face.  _ “Did the dog just cringe?” _ She signed.

“I think so.” Sam muttered, nodding as well, since he knew that she couldn’t really understand muttering.

“I didn’t have him with me, he was here, he was just hiding. I told him not to, but he’s been feeling awkward.” Jack said simply.

“Awkward?” Dean pulled back to look up at Jack from where he was knelt before Miracle, pausing when he realized that yeah, the dog was holding himself pretty stiffly, his tail wasn’t even wagging. “What’s wrong with you bud?” Dean asked the animal, like he expected Miracle to answer.

“Well, for one, that’s not Miracle right now.” Jack said.

“Excuse me?” “What!?” Sam and Dean said in tandem, Sam moving further into the room with Eileen while Dean fell back into his butt, scooting away from the dog.

“Don’t worry, Miracle is still in there, he’s just... helping.” Jack said with a little shrug.

“Who is it then?” Eileen asked, the woman as gobsmacked as the brothers were.

“Castiel.”

Dean, who had just began to stand up, tripped over his own feet, Sam just managing to stop him from face planting . “What!?” Dean yelped, he absolutely did not squeak, because Dean Winchester did not squeak, nope.

“It’s Castiel.” Jack said once again, tilting his head slightly, like he was trying to figure out which part of that was confusing the hunters.

“Cas... is the dog?” Sam asked, pointing at the very stoic looking Miracle who had yet to move an inch from where he was sitting next to Jack, the Nephilim turned God simply nodding in reply. “I thought you needed consent to enter a vessel.”

“Oh, you do, I asked Miracle if he would be willing to help me and he agreed.” Jack explained.

“Why?” Eileen asked since it seemed Dean was too dumbstruck to speak, the man just looking from the dog to Jack and then back again. 

“It was the only way I could rescue Castiel from The Empty without The Shadow awakening again and realizing what I was doing, I moved him into a new, albeit temporary vessel, which allowed me to remove his body from The Empty without anyone noticing since technically it was just... well, a dead body.” Jack explained as he looked back and forth between two of the men who helped raise him, as well as the woman who had become an integral part of the Winchester family. 

“Well, I guess that explains why Miracle hasn’t...” Dean trailed off, not knowing how he even wanted to finish his sentence.

“Wanted to go on walkies?” Sam teased, the dog barked sharply at him which caused Sam to startle. “Sorry!” He said quickly, Dean and Eileen both snorting in amusement.

“So can you like get Cas outta my dog - that sounds weird, just Freaky Friday them back, please?” Dean asked, motioning to Miracle with a little wave of his hand.

“Of course.” Jack nodded. “I took longer than expected to retrieve Castiel’s body, which is why he’s been like this for a few days, but Miracle is fine, I can assure you.” The boy said as he walked over to one of the long tables, waving his hand at it, the lamps disappearing quickly before a very dead looking Castiel appeared. His skin grey, lips blue, body almost being swallowed by his oversized trench coat as he laid motionless in the middle of one of the library tables. 

Dean had a sudden flashback to wrapping the Angel’s body when Jack had been born, preparing him for a hunter’s burial after Lucifer had killed him. It felt like a lifetime ago, but the image was still burned into Dean’s mind as clear as if it had just happened. He grimaced, looking away from Cas’ lifeless body, trying not to focus on the stinging behind his eyes.

  
Dean knew he must not have done a very good job at hiding the pain that threatened to overtake him, considering he felt Sam’s large hand rest solidly on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The three hunter’s watched as Jack pulled out one of the chairs, allowing the dog to hop up onto it, sitting like Miracle had a hundred different times, only this time is wasn’t Miracle, it was Cas and wasn’t that just a mindfuck!? Jack then placed one hand on the dog’s head, his other upon the forehead of Cas’ body. It was hardly the light show Dean had been expecting if he was being completely honest, just Jack’s two hands glowing softly with the blue white swirl of grace that they had all come to recognize over the years. It was over in what felt like a second, the silence of the room very suddenly broken when Cas awoke with a startled gasp, his colour gradually returning to a much healthier tone.

“Holy crap!” Sam exclaimed, rushing forward to help his coughing friend sit up, a hand on his back, grinning brightly. Dean just stared, unable to move, this was a dream right!? A really weird ass dream, he needed to stop watching the Disney channel before bed, it was fucking with his head. Dean was quickly pulled out of his shock when he was barrelled over by a ball of fluffy fur, Miracle knocking him onto his ass, the man ending up on the floor of the library for the second time that day. The dog happily snuffled at Dean’s face and neck, tail wagging crazily. Dean couldn’t help but smile, burying his face into the dog’s fur, hugging him close. “Hey buddy.” He cooed, tears still stinging his eyes, but now for a completely different reason. “Thanks.” He whispered to the dog before slowly forcing himself to look up from the overly excited animal in his lap to meet Cas’ gaze. The Angel sat at the end of the table, gripping the edge of it tightly, a wary hope in his swirling emotional blue eyes. “Hiya, Cas.” Dean managed to say before his throat started to close up.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said, his voice the same deep gravelly tone as it always was, a sound Dean never thought he’d get to hear again. Unable to stop himself, Dean started to sob, his tears finally breaking free. He didn’t even notice Eileen’s grabbing Miracle by the collar, tugging the dog out of Dean’s lap because he was soon wrapped up in the warm firm arms of his Angel and it was more than he could have ever hoped for. He gripped the back of Cas’ trench coat, clinging to him as he allowed the months of pain and loss to finally break, the feelings washed over him like a tsunami but Dean didn’t fear it, because he knew that Castiel would keep him afloat for as long as he needed. Dean didn’t even care that Sam, Jack and Eileen were there to see his breakdown, he needed it, he needed to wipe the slate clean and he could do it with Cas’ arms around him, holding him while sat on the floor of the library.

+*+*+*+*+

Dean didn’t know how long he and Cas had stayed there, the Angel crouched down in front of him, Dean sitting on the hardwood floor of the library. It was long enough for the cold of the bunker to seep into his bones, that much he knew, so it had to have been a while. Dean felt wrung out, completely hollow but oddly free, Cas was the last piece of the puzzle he needed to be able to let go of the past, to let go of Chuck’s games and the life he had forced Dean to live for so fucking long. “I’m sorry.” Dean rasped, his voice coming out low and harsh from his sobbing.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean.” Cas assured, pulling back enough to be able to look into Dean’s red rimmed and slightly puffy eyes. He was unable to pull completely out of Dean’s hold however, the hunter refusing to let go of the back of his coat. “If anything I’ve always thought you should be more in touch with your emotions.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head fondly. They were alone in the library, seemed like the rest of the occupants had felt like he and Cas needed some privacy and boy were they ever correct. “I don’t mean for crying on you, although I am sorry for any possible snot.” He tried for levity, it falling slightly flat when faced with Cas’ searching eyes.

“Then what are you apologizing for?”

“For letting you go, again. For just watching you leave instead of fighting for you,  _ again _ . For not saying it back,  **_ again _ ** .” Dean finished with a harsh whisper, looking down at where Cas’ hands were now resting on his jean clad knees.

“Dean?” Castiel’s tone was hopeful but small, almost like he was scared. It was a sound Dean hated, he hated hearing that sight waver of uncertainty in his Angel’s voice.

Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat, forcing himself to meet the other man’s eyes. “I love you too, Cas.” He said, it came out surprisingly easy, in fact it felt amazing to say, the words slipped off his tongue and past his lips with such ease that he wondered why it had terrified him for so goddamned long. “I’ve loved you for years, and I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t have me. I know part of that was Chuck, but part of it was me too. I’m an inferno, I’m boiling rage and howling fire, anyone who gets close to me gets burnt. I never knew why, why I was like that, why I believed that’s all I could be. It wasn’t until you were gone, truly gone, that I realized that you had already walked through those flames, through that rage. You were already burned and you came out the other side still loving me, still seeing me, knowing that wasn’t who I really was.” Dean’s eyes began to water again, the man unaware that he even had tears left to cry.

Cas just smiled at him, his own eyes now glassy with unshed tears. “I’d do it all over again if I had too.” He said, lifting his hands to cup Dean’s face, like he was the most precious thing in all of creation. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Castiel.” Dean smiled before he leaned forward, capturing Cas’ lips in a gentle kiss. It wasn’t like any kiss Dean had ever experienced before yet it wasn’t life altering, in fact, it was life affirming. It was proof that lightning sometimes did strike twice, that more than one miracle could happen and that most importantly, Dean Winchester was worthy of the simple act of being loved.

+*+*+*+*+

The rest of the day in the bunker went by in a whirlwind, Dean barely managed to retain any of it. Jack had stayed for a bit before returning to Heaven, there was celebrating, hugs and tears all around. Good food, some drinks, plus a lot of laughter and happiness. Dean was admittedly exhausted, drained from the roller coaster of emotions he had experienced since that morning, so when he started to yawn in the late evening hours, Cas had suggested they call it a night. Dean agreed on the condition that Castiel join him, insisting that the Angel was to stay with him for the night, Dean might have still been a little worried that he’d turn around and Cas would be gone again, but could anyone blame him? 

In Dean’s room both men changed into something that was more conducive to sleep, which was rare for Cas, but he couldn’t resist the damn near bashful look in Dean’s eyes when he asked Cas if he wanted to borrow a pair of pyjamas. The couple settled on Dean’s bed, not laying down just yet, instead propped up against the pillows and headboard, the tv in the corner playing some cartoon sitcom at a low volume. Dean pushed himself right up along Cas’ left side, tugging the Angel’s arm around him so that it was slung over his shoulders. Castiel just smiled, leaning to place a kiss against Dean’s temple before Dean settled his head against Cas’ shoulder. The bedroom door was ajar, a habit Dean had gotten into once Miracle had become a permanent fixture in the bunker. It was for that reason that he didn’t even raise his head when less than ten minutes after they had settled in for the night, the door squeaked open a bit before the sound of heavy panting could be heard. Dean smiled, reaching out a hand to pat the bed by his legs. “Come on, boy!” Miracle jumped up onto the bed and after a quick lick to Dean’s face, which he hunter grumbled about, the dog settled down between his and Castiel’s legs, Miracle’s head resting just above one of the Angel’s knees, Dean idly patting the dog’s haunch.

Cas didn’t even notice when he had started to pet the sleeping dog’s head, scratching gently behind it’s ears. He liked Miracle, the animal had helped save him and more importantly, had helped save Dean from himself. “What was it like?” Dean asked softly, his eyes still trained on the tv. As far as Castiel could tell, it was about a depressed restaurant owner and his family that all seemed to embody different mental illnesses.

“The Empty?” Cas asked.

“No.” Dean said, he had a feeling he could gather what that was like just from the name as well as stories. “Being a dog.” He smirked.

“Honestly, not that much different from being a human.”

Dean finally angled his head away from the tv do be able to look at Cas, albeit awkwardly thanks to how he had to crane his neck. “Now that I don’t believe.”

“It’s true.” Cas assured with a little arch of his eyebrows. “You’re expected to act a certain way and think a certain way, you’re expect to go where you’re told and do as you’re told and if you act out in anyway you’re either chastised or considered wrong, labeled bad, troublesome.”

Dean was silent for a moment, still petting Miracle, finally he spoke up as he chuckled. “Jeez, thanks Cas, just what I needed, to have an existential crisis because of dogs.”

“Well, it would break up the monotony.” The other man said, a small smirk gracing his features, laughter sparkling in his blue eyes. “Normally your existential crises are due to Angelic or Demonic interference.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, knocking his elbow against Cas’ side. “Shut up, you sarcastic ass!” Cas just grinned in response, pressing a kiss against Dean’s hair. “Why were you all weird when Miracle was your vessel? I mean, the not eating and drinking and stuff I get now, cause -“ Dean motioned vaguely to Cas. “Angel, but you didn’t like me hugging you or sitting on my bed, why?”  


”Dean, I had all the same thoughts and memories as I do now while I was inhabiting Miracle’s body.” Cas replied, Dean just humming in agreement, eyes back on the tv. “Which means that I was wholly and completely in love with you, while in the body of a dog.” Dean’s brows furrowed. “A dog that you’re very affectionate with, can you imagine how awkward that was for me?”

Dean canted his head back, meeting Cas’ eyes momentarily before bursting out laughing, the Angel sporting a surprisingly good bitch face at the outburst, Sam would be proud. “Okay, gotcha, awkward, understandable.

”And yet you still mock me for it.” Cas pointed out.

”Hey, no, no mocking, I am mock free.” Dean grinned, catching Cas’ eye, seeing the glimmer of amusement there. “I wouldn’t want my dog lusting over me either.” Dean teased, Cas huffing as he ran his fingers along Dean’s ribs quickly, the hunter laughing brightly as he grabbed at Cas’ hand. The men soon calmed after that, a comfortable lull falling over the room, the pair turning their attention back to the television, the sound of Miracle’s little snores the only other noise in the dim room. “So you’re here for good?” Dean eventually asked with feigned nonchalance but Cas caught the slight waver in his tone, the uptick in his pulse.

“I’m here for as long as you want me.” Cas replied softly, watching as Dean shifted to sit up next to him better, turning to look at the Angel properly.

“How does forever sound?”

Cas smiled, ceasing his idle petting of the sleeping animal on their legs to be able to reach up and cup Dean’s jaw, running the pad of his thumb lovingly along the hunter’s cheek. “Forever sounds very agreeable.” Dean beamed at that, his smile easy and free, unburdened by pain and guilt for the first time in years, there was no way that Cas couldn’t kiss him when he looked like that.

“What about after?” Dean questioned as he pulled back slightly, breath ghosting across Castiel’s face, the Angel having a hard time focusing on anything besides the other man’s lips. He barely managed to hum in response, instead attempting to capture those plump lips with his own once again. Dean proceeded to lean back just out of reach, which caused Cas to huff softly. “After all this is done and I hit those pearly gates? What about then?”

Castiel dragged his eyes away from Dean’s very enticing lips to meet his gaze, seeing need and desperation swirling within the depth of forest green as well as a hint of nerves, Dean really did need to know that forever meant forever. This was it, this was the end of the road for the hunter, he either had everything with Castiel or nothing at all, and who was Cas to deny him everything? “Then Jack will restore my wings and I will ascend to Heaven, where I will continue to be by your side -“ Cas pulled Dean close to him with a frim tug. “For all of eternity.” He whispered against Dean’s mouth, the hunter moaned softly in reply before pressing his lips against Cas’, kissing the Angel like his life depended on it.

+*+*+*+*+

They continued to make out for a while before a wiggling body between them gave both men a good kick, Dean groaned as he let go of Cas and turned to grab his phone off his nightstand. Castiel looked confused, canting his head to the side as he watched Dean type out a text quickly. “Dean, what are you -“

“Wait.” Dean said, holding up a finger as he tossed his phone back onto his nightstand. Cas wasn’t sure what they were waiting for, but did as Dean requested and didn’t question what was happening. Instead they sat in silence for less than a minute before the sound of Sam’s footfalls could be heard coming down the hall. The taller man pushed the half open bedroom door open all the way, arching his eyebrows at Dean, a smug little smirk on his face. “Not a word.” Dean told his little brother. “Just take him and go.” Castiel wasn’t following the seemingly half unspoken conversation that the brothers were having, his brows furrowing.

Chuckling, Sam shook his head, clearly amused. “Come on Miracle, come on boy!” He called to the dog, patting his legs to get the animal’s attention. With a happy bark, Miracle got up and quickly jumped off of Dean’s bed, following Sam out of the room. “Come on boy, you’ll get used to being sexiled eventually.” The taller Winchester could be heard saying as he closed Dean’s bedroom door, leaving the two men alone.

“I said not a word, bitch!” Dean called out to his brother, the pair  just being able to hear the reply of ‘ _jerk_ ’ echoing down the hall.

Cas turned to look at Dean, who was rolling his eyes at Sam. “I don’t understand, what’s sexiled?” He asked, the finger quotes around the word could be heard in his tone which just made Dean grin, every second when he thought that couldn’t love his Angel more, Cas would do something to prove him wrong.

“How about instead of explaining - “ Dean began, his grin melting into a sly smirk as he turned the tv off with the remote before pushing himself up onto his knees so that he could toss one leg over both of Castiel’s, straddling the Angel’s lap, resting his arms easily on Cas’ broad shoulders. “I show you?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the other man.

“Oh.” Cas breathed, his hands instinctively going up to grip at Dean’s hips. “Oh yes, I think I’ll enjoy a demonstration much more.” He smiled, Dean’s wicked chuckle sending shivers up his spine as the hunter leaned in for a heated kiss, nipping at Cas’ bottom lip before soothing over the sting with the tip of his tongue. 

Castiel gasped which allowed Dean to slip his tongue into his Angel’s mouth, tasting him properly for the first time. Cas tasted just like he smelled, the sharp cold scent of snow right before it fell mixed with the damp crackle of petrichor right after a lighting strike. It was peculiar for Dean to suddenly know what either of those things felt like on his tongue, dancing across his tastebuds. But Castiel wasn’t human, so he wasn’t exactly going to have coffee breath or taste like toothpaste. The strange heady mixture of ‘non tastes’ caused Dean to groan against Cas’ lips, rocking his hips forward against the other man’s pelvis. He was already half hard and could feel that so was Castiel, Dean shivered when the Angel ran his hands up under his shirt, dragging his blunt nails along Dean’s skin. Dean proceeded to run his hands from Cas’ shoulders, down his chest until he stopped at his waist, gripping the hem of Castiel’s borrowed t-shirt. “Can I?” He breathed against Cas’ lips, hating to part but desperately wanting to feel more of him.

“Anything.” Cas replied, eyes hooded, lips raw from kissing, breath coming in short quick puffs. He already looked debauched and completely fuckable, it was a good look on him Dean quickly decided. With a smile, the hunter yanked Castiel’s shirt up, the Angel’s arms getting tangled in it slightly before they managed to get it off. Dean tossed it away from the bed before he mentally added completely dishevelled hair to his checklist of things that made Cas look debauched and fuckable. Dean grabbed ahold of his own shirt and tugged it over his head, the garment quickly following the same trajectory as Castiel’s. Dean sighed pleasantly as Cas leaned in and lapped at the hollow of his throat, trailing wet open mouthed kisses along his clavicle and down his chest to suck one of Dean’s pert nipples into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth. Dean arched his back, groaning deep in his throat at the feeling, a zap of want shooting down his spine. 

It admittedly had been a long time since Dean had hooked up with anyone and even longer since he’d been with a guy, any time Sam would question him about his change of habits, Dean would blame it on hunting and the constant apocalypses leaving him too distracted for meaningless sex. But the truth of it was that Dean was getting older and it had brought about some insecurities, also him secretly pining for a certain Angel had put a damper on that want as well. But now that he had Cas in his bed, all those clouded emotions and insecurities just melted away. He no longer cared about his various scars or his bad knee, his softer body or the lifelines he saw on his face. Because when he and Castiel‘s eyes met, all he saw in them was love and warmth and trust. All the things he was use to seeing in them, minus the hurt and sadness of course.

Cas’ warm hands running down his abdomen pulled Dean out of his retrospection, the hunter’s body breaking out on goosebumps at the feeling. When Cas bit down on the junction where Dean’s shoulder met his neck, the surprised grunt that was punched out of Dean’s throat caused a shiver to run through both men. “If you were hungry, I could’a made you steak at dinner.” Dean teased, his voice a little breathy as Cas started turning the unexpected love bite into a hickey, how the hell did the Angel even know what a hickey was anyways!?

“You know I don’t eat.” Cas muttered against Dean’s skin, the feeling of his warm mouth causing Dean’s eyes to slip closed, the hunter running his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Castiel’s neck.

“Mmm, so you just like to nibble on me?” Dean smirked, teasing. Although he wasn’t expecting to be flipped onto his back as a response, his eyes snapping open to look at the Angel now looming over him, blue eyes dark with lust.

“Yes.” Cas said, voice velvet smooth and absolutely sinful at the same time. Dean couldn’t contain the small growl that climbed up his throat at both the sight and sound of his Angel, he quickly grabbed Cas by the back of the head and yanked him down into a deep filthy kiss. It felt like a rubber band snapping, a starting pistol being shot. Hands were frantic as the men tugged at the last of their clothing, pushing and kicking sweats and briefs off. Dean accidentally elbowing Cas in the ribs while Cas had kneed Dean in the thigh, both laughing softly against one another’s mouths, unable to stop kissing, unable to stop touching. “First times are rarely well choreographed.” Castiel muttered in an amused tone as he kissed along Dean’s jaw and neck.

“Just means we’ll have to practice some.” Dean said with a little groan when he felt Cas slot their legs together, their bare erections brushing for the first time.

“I’ve been told that practice does in fact make perfect.” Cas said with an arch of his eyebrows, lifting his face from where he was trailing kisses down Dean’s neck and no doubt leaving some pretty serious scruff burn on his skin.

“Fucking right it does.” Dean grinned up at his Angel. “But right now, I just wanna get my hands on you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Cas asked, his tone almost challenging. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, cocky bastard, he loved that about Cas. Reaching over to his nightstand, he tugged open the drawer and quickly located his bottle of lube just by feel alone. Cas peeked over to see what else Dean had in his drawer only for Dean to push it closed hastily, smirking.

“Ah ah.” The hunter playful chastised. “We’ll go through that drawer some other time.” He promised. “Hand, palm up.” He told Cas, the Angel offering up his right hand since he was leaning on his left forearm and elbow to help keep his full body weight off of Dean. The lube made a small squelching sound when Dean squeezed the bottle that was damn near indecent in the quiet room, cool clear liquid settling in the centre of Cas’ palm. Once Dean dropped the bottle onto the bed, he placed his left hand into Cas’ and smeared the lube around, both warming it and spreading it between their hands. Cas didn’t question what was happening, not once, he just watched with lust blown eyes at what was happening. “Nudge over.” Dean told him, Cas rolling onto his left side facing Dean, who was now laying on his right. “Now, follow my lead, Sunshine.” Dean smiled, scooting close enough so that their chests bumped with each inhale, the hunter humming as he kissed across Cas’ face until he got to his lips. As he pulled Castiel into a languid kiss, Dean reached down between them and gripped Cas’ already hard cock, giving it a few quick strokes to be able to smear the lube along the shaft. Cas shuddered at the feeling, a small moan working its way out of his throat only to be caught in Dean’s willing mouth. 

“Me too.” Dean breathed against his Angel’s lips, Cas following the other man’s lead, reaching down to stroke and coat Dean’s cock in lube. “Yeah, that’s good.” Dean mumbled deeply, hitching his leg up and over Cas’ hip, giving them space. “Wrap your hand around with mine, we’re going to - fuck! Yeah you figured it out.” Dean didn’t even need to finish explaining, Cas shifted his hips forward the moment Dean had moved his leg, the Angel lining his cock up alongside Dean’s before attempting to take them both in his lubed up hand. Castiel’s hand didn’t wrap around both of them perfectly, which is where Dean’s hand came in, the pair linking their fingers to make a tight fist that they could fuck into together, feeling their cocks sliding against not only their hands but each other.

Dean’s whole body seemed to tremble, his hips jerking forward into their joined hands. “Fuck, Cas.” He moaned softly, eyes slipping closed at the sensations. He could feel Cas’ heart beating like it was trying to get out of his chest, the Angel panting softly, hips jerking forward. It took them a moment to find a decent rhythm between the joint movement of their hands and the individual thrusts of their hips, but soon it was heavenly, the pair working in tandem, grunting and breathing words of affection against each other’s mouths. Cas’ left arm was under Dean, holding him close, Dean’s right hand gripping Castiel’s hair. 

The room was hot, the air was muggy with the smell of sweat and sex, the only sounds that punctuated the tranquility was the occasional low groan, moan or cuss. Neither men were loud, neither racing to the finish line, the act was slow and serene, it was almost stifling in it’s intimacy. Cas came first with a whimper, burying his face against Dean’s shoulder as he panted and shook against the hunter, hand gripping his back firmly as he spilled between them, coating their hands and groins with his seed. Dean quickly followed, the wet release against his skin, the jump of Cas’ cock against his own, the tightening of the Angel’s fist as he lost himself in his pleasure, it was all enough to push Dean over the edge. The hunter groaned brokenly, lips pressed against Cas’ temple, small little moans escaping his mouth as road out his orgasm.

The pair clung to each other, trembling as the post orgasmic bliss washed over them. Dean loathed to have to move to get a washcloth to clean them up with but he knew he would have too and soon, because come was never fun when it was dry. Almost as if he could sense Dean’s thoughts, Cas used a bit of grace to clean them up, Dean feeling the telltale sign of the power tingle across his skin. He smirked as he pulled back to be able to met Castiel’s eyes, running his now (thankfully clean) hand along his Angel’s cheek. “Did you just mojo away our mess?”

“It seemed like the best option and didn’t require either of us to move.” Cas smiled.

“Can you do that though?” Dean asked, somewhat concerned. “You said earlier about Jack restoring your wings, so, does that mean you’re still losing your power?”

Castiel leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, sighing softly before allowing his head to rest on the pillow beneath him, looking up at Dean who was leaning on his upturned hand. “I’m not losing power anymore, Jack offered to restore my grace to its full strength. I didn’t want it.” Cas shrugged gently.

“What? Why?” Dean asked.

“I like who I am, Dean.” Cas said simply. “I enjoy driving and road trips in Baby, coffee in the mornings, the occasional nap. These are things I cannot enjoy at full power, not truly. I still have grace, yes, and it’s no longer fading, which is good. But I also like my humanity, and it’s my choice. I can still heal you and I can still fight, I can still be useful, I just -“

“Hey.” Dean cut in, running his fingers through Cas’ sweat damp hair, a loving expression on his face. “You’re useful, grace or no grace, don’t you ever forget that. I love you for who you are, Cas, not for what you can bring to the war table.” Castiel grinned up at Dean, pulling the hunter down for another kiss before the pair settled comfortably into bed, managing to wiggle their way under the covers without having to untangle themselves from each other. “Are you going to sleep?” Dean asked Cas, his head pillowed against the Angel’s chest, Cas trailing nonsensical patterns along Dean’s bare shoulder and upper arm.

“Perhaps for a while, yes.”

“And after?”

“I’ll watch over you.” Cas’ words were soft but held the weight of a million promises. Dean smiled, humming softly, sleep already tugging at his mind. For once in his life the thought of Angels watching over him as he slept didn’t sound so bad, well, only one Angel,  _ his _ Angel, Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kudos and comments save characters from premature impaling 😉


End file.
